the_dumping_groundfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Taylor
Jonathan "Johnny" Taylor made his frist appearance on 8 Januarys 2010. He's older brother to Tee Taylor. Johnny is a very tidy person and is over-protective of his sister Tee, which usually annoys her. This is thought to be because their mum's boyfriend would beat them if they did anything wrong. Johnny is medium-height,with brown hair, dark grey eyes. Johnny does not have a particular friend since Toby left and is desperate to get fostered plus has a frenemy relationship with Elektra as the show progresses. He is 16 years old because he is going to the army and needs to be 16 to that. 'Tracy Beaker Returns ' In By the Book, Tracy is told to enforce the cleaning rotas and believing it will help get him and Tee fostered, Johnny starts volunteering himself and Tee for everyone's chores in return for gold stars in his file. Tracy feels Johnny is bullying Tee into doing all the house work. So she promises them gold stars no matter what they do. Tee forgets about Johnny and his chores and climbs the biggest tree in the garden and gets stuck when Tracy tells her to come down. Johnny climbs up to help her but Tee falls, although narrowly escapes serious injury thanks to an intervention by Toby. Tracy believes she'll get sacked but none of the kids have told Mike or Gina about the accident. In Drained, Johnny is visibly angry when Lily tells Carmen and Sapphire (who now hates her for supposedly causing them to move to Burneywood) about Lily being fostered and Johnny accidentally overhears this and becomes upset, believing that Lily has stolen his and Tee's foster placement. In What You Don't Know, The Dumping Ground residents are waiting for the return of Johnny and Tee after being fostered. The foster parents loved Tee but thought Johnny was very controlling and could be very moody. They only want to foster Tee but the Dumping Ground has a strict policy about not splitting up siblings. Elektra overhears Tracy telling about Johnny and Tee, and gives Johnny a hint about why they were sent back and this makes him very curious. It turns out that Tee borrowed a precious bracelet from her possible foster sister Hannah then forgot to give it back. This makes Johnny extremely angry with Tee as he is convinced that this is why they were sent back. In Slow Burn, Johnny seems to fancy Lizanne, a resident from Burneywood until he realises that she manipulated him into giving up his room for her. Johnny also accuses her of stealing from him. She returns the money by the end. In Reward, the residents of Elmtree House receive Certificates of Achievement at a local ceremony. Tracy is in charge of choosing which residents win each award. she soon learns that this will not be a simple task. The idea of the awards causes tension in the household. Johnny is hurt when he misconstrues one of Tracy's comments and concludes that he is only useful for cleaning the house. Elektra tries to placate Johnny and states that the awards do not mean anything. She then sneaks into the office with Johnny where they read confidential files and Johnny changes the award titles. Johnny and Elektra read out the fake awards to the other residents. They say that these awards are the real ones which express how the carers really feel about them. Tyler is particularly hurt because Johnny and Elektra reveal his bedwetting secret. Later on in the episode, Frank states that everyone has wet the bed at some point. Sapphire invites Johnny and Elektra to her flat where she reveals that living on one's own brings problems such as the facts that there is no one to tell you to go to college or to provide any support. Sapphire's statement shocks Johnny and he is afraid of being a 'nobody.' He enters a flat because he is lured by the high level of technology inside of it. Two men return to the flat and reach the conclusion that Johnny was attempting to rob them. They bring Johnny back to Sapphire's flat where they wreck one of her paintings and take mobile phones. They inform Sapphire, Elektra and Johnny that they can get their phones back once Johnny has completed a task. The pair forces Johnny to break into a nearby residence where he he encounters a fierce-looking man and his pets. Johnny decides to ring Tracy, who explains matters to the man who then protects the children when he confronts the two men who forced to break into his residence. He tells them to stay away from Sapphire and her friends. At the awards ceremony, Johnny apologises to Tyler. Johnny as a result wins an award for being a brave and loyal friend. 'The Dumping Ground ' In The Dumping Ground, Johnny shows to have a good friendship with Gus as he seemed to be one of the few who were sad to see him leave. In ''What Would Gus Want ''he disagrees with Gus being fostered by two women, saying that they aren't "proper" parents. He argues with Tee and Elektra about this, who accuses him of being ignorant. Tee accuses him of not supporting Gus, and wishes that he was never her brother. Elektra assures Tee that it wasn't about Gus, but more so Johnny feeling unwanted. He realised that Gus would not want a leaving party, and instead helped him move out without one Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Tracy Beaker Returns